gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fichier:Breakaway Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Description Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson is featured in Frenemies, the ninth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Artie, Blaine, and Tina. As she continues fighting with Santana, Rachel decides to leave the apartment, leaving Kurt upset. The song starts playing and the scene cuts to show Blaine, Artie and Tina perform it in McKinley's auditorium, being watched by the other New Directions members. The scene turns several more times to Rachel packing her bags, saying goodbye to Kurt and leaving the building, not without taking a photo of Santana and her the day of their graduation and tear it into pieces in Santana's face. LYRICS: Artie, Blaine and Tina: Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da da da Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da da da Tina: Grew up in a small town And when the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window Artie: Dreamin' of what could be And if I'd end up happy I would pray Blaine (with Artie): (Trying hard to reach out) But when I tried to speak out (Felt like no one could hear me) (with Tina: Wanted to belong here) Tina: But something felt so wrong here Artie, Blaine and Tina (Artie): So I prayed (I would pray) Blaine (with Tina and Artie): I could break(away) Tina with Artie, Blaine and New Directions: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky Artie and Blaine (Tina): And I'll (Make a wish) make a wish (Take a chance) Take a chance (Make a change) Make a change Tina, Artie and Blaine with New Directions: And breakaway Tina with Artie, Blaine and New Directions: Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget all the ones that I love Artie and Blaine (Tina): (Gotta take a risk) Take a risk (Take a chance) Take a chance (Make a change) Make a change Artie and Tina (with New Directions): (And breakaway) Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da da da Blaine (with Tina): (Wanna feel the warm breeze) Sleep under a palm tree (Feel the rush of the ocean) Artie (with Tina): (Get on board a fast train) Travel on a jetplane, (far away) (Blaine: I would pray...) And Artie with Blaine and Tina: Breakaway Tina with Artie, Blaine and New Directions: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky Artie and Blaine (Tina): And I'll (Make a wish) make a wish (Take a chance) Take a chance (Make a change) Make a change Artie, Blaine and Tina with New Directions: And breakaway Tina with Artie, Blaine and New Directions: Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget all the ones that I love Artie and Blaine (Tina): (Gotta take a risk) Take a risk (Take a chance) Take a chance (Make a change) Make a change Artie, Blaine and Tina with New Directions: And breakaway Artie with Blaine and Tina: Buildings with a hundred floors Swinging round revolving doors Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but Artie and Blaine: Gotta keep moving on, moving on Artie, Blaine and Tina: Fly away, breakaway! Tina with Blaine and New Directions: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly (Artie: Learn how to fly!) Blaine and Tina with New Directions: Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, (Artie: I gotta!) gotta Blaine (Artie with Tina): (Take a risk) Take a risk, (Take a chance) Take a chance, (Make a change!) Make a change Blaine and Tina with New Directions (Artie): And breakaway (Breakaway!) Tina, Blaine (and Artie) with New Directions: Out of the darkness (and into the sun) But I won't forget the place (I come from) I gotta Blaine (Artie with Tina): (Tina: Take a risk) Take a risk (Take a chance) Take a chance (Make a change) Make a change Blaine and Tina with New Directions (Artie): And breakaway (Oh breakaway!) (Breakaway) Breakaway! (No...) Breakaway (Breakaway...) Catégorie:Vidéos